Modus Operandi
by Aubreyvamp
Summary: Ed has been kidnapped. The one responsible tortures him and uses him for experimenting. RoyxEdNeko. MPreg. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Title: **Modus Operandi

**Author: **Aubreyvamp

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Main Roy/Ed. Jean/Ed. Jean/Riza. Al/Winry.

**General Warnings: **Slash. Mpreg. Sexual Content. Gore. Angst. Oh and cussing.

**Spoilers:** Most likely. Follows the Anime version, not the manga or the Brotherhood. Movie (Conqueror of S.) never happens. Hughes never dies.

**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist does not belong to me; the story and/or the characters.

**Summary: **Edward has succeeded in getting his brother's body back and after returning from the Gate, he feels different. He returns to Central but doesn't want to spend one more day there; he wants to leave to Resembool with his brother. And Mustang is not helping. But the State Alchemist examinations are coming up and along with them comes murder, torture and human transmutations.

**Author's Note:** Hello there! I have decided to start this story anew and since everyone left me lovely reviews I didn't want to delete this chapter so instead I edited it and Chapter 2 is actually Chapter 1.

I hope that this story being rewritten is more pleasurable for you and you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you for reading and leaving lovely reviews! :)

-AV


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Modus Operandi

**Author: **Aubreyvamp

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Main Roy/Ed. Jean/Ed. Jean/Riza. Al/Winry.

**General Warnings: **Slash. Mpreg. Sexual Content. Gore. Angst. Oh and cussing.

**Chapter Warnings:** Slash. Sexual Content. Angst. Cussing.

**Spoilers:** Most likely. Follows the Anime version, not the manga or the Brotherhood. Movie (Conqueror of S.) never happens. Hughes never dies.

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist does not belong to me; the story and/or the characters.

**Summary:** Edward has succeeded in getting his brother's body back and after returning from the Gate, he feels different. He returns to Central but doesn't want to spend one more day there; he wants to leave to Resembool with his brother. And Mustang is not helping. But the State Alchemist examinations are coming up and along with them comes murder, torture and human transmutations.

**Author's Note:** After who knows how many years without updating anything, I decided that it was time to at least finish one fanfic. So I decided this one would be it! So, to start, this chapter was rewritten for the best, each chapter is being named according to the song I'm listening to while writing and I hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1**

**Farewell to the Past **

It has been a week and there is still no sign that some light might escape the clutches of the sullen clouds. But in Central, no one is more sullen than a peculiar blond boy who, if given the chance, can brighten the day with just one smile. However, said blond boy can no longer be called boy, for he is now twenty and far more experienced than the current Fuhrer.

Much has happened since he first joined the military, and more since the discovery of the Philosopher Stone. But every action has some consequences, as our protagonist soon found out. With every step he made towards something that should not have been real, he took another step farther from reality and from the safe cocoon that would have been his home and his family.

Still, no one blames him, for he is the one who brought the war to an end.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For a week there has been no light, and now, at the end of that week, rain finally falls. The raindrops make music while men curse the clouds for the gloomy weather. But someone else is cursing nor the clouds nor the rain.

'"You said that after I was done with this mission you would grant me my leave!" Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, has been arguing with no other than his commanding officer, Roy Mustang. His cheeks are flushed from anger; his breathing fast and loud, and his fists are on top of the General's desk where he has recently smacked them. Meanwhile, General Roy Mustang sits behind said desk on his chair with a smirk on his mouth and hands gently placed on his lap.

Since coming back from the Gate and returning Alphonse Elric to his human body, the military called Edward back to complete his service. This fight the two alchemists are currently having goes back from a few years ago, when Edward Elric was still sixteen years old and barely returning to the military.

From the moment he opened his eyes and looked at his younger brother, he knew that the military was no longer a place for him. After four years of putting himself and his brother, but mostly himself, in life-threatening situations he thought enough was enough. But seeing as he couldn't leave until the military said so, he was stuck. That is until General Mustang offered his help once again: four more years and he would grant his leave.

Of course, that didn't happen. It all soon turned into a repeated argument with the General giving the last say with the same 'one more mission and you are good to go'. Edward, being tired of violence, would agree and take the file with his not-so-last mission.

It would seem that the present argument might end the same way, if only because of the blond's infatuation with the dark haired man.

"I did say that, Full Metal, thank you for reminding me. Have you gone to your weekly check-up?" A few strands of black hair fall out over the patch on his left eye. He doesn't notice for he cannot see, but Edward does and suddenly feels some kind of urge to push back those strands and feel the softness of the hair that he hasn't touched in so long.

"I have and nothing is wrong and nothing will be wrong unless you grant me my leave like you said, Mustang." The blond growls his answer while he glares at the General and even if he gets lost in the charcoal eye for a few seconds he knows he needs to leave the office with his leave signed, for Al is depending on him. Al has already wasted four years in Central waiting for his brother so they can go together to Resembool and star anew there.

"I would but th-"

"Stop joking around! We are almost on the fifth year when you said I'll be here for just four fucking years!" He interrupts Mustang before he hears that there is another mission. His left hand trembles from fatigue, he thinks, while the automail one holds still. He is tired of fighting but he is more tired of the missions.

The General closes his visible eye while he brings his right hand and rubs with two fingers between his eyebrows. He is silent for a few seconds before he lowers his hand and opens his eye.

"Edward, believe me when I say-"

"Look, General, I'm tired of your games. Just give me the file and I'll leave." The golden-eyed man interrupts again and this time Mustang frowns.

"Listen to me, Edward, before you go jumping to conclusions. All this time I've been trying to get the Fuhrer to sign the forms-"

"But you said-!"

"Listen to me!" The General gets frustrated and for the first time since Edward has come back from the Gate, he raises his voice at him. Edward is startled and takes a step back from the desk and suddenly Mustang looks apologetic, so he gets up and moves to meet Edward. He waits a moment longer, debating with himself, before the General raises a hand and places it gently on the alchemist's shoulder. And then he speaks in a low but compassionate voice.

"I know I told you I would sign them, but somehow the Fuhrer got wind of this. He's been playing the same game with me, Edward, and he is no fool. He knows you are too precious of a resource to let you out of the military. I'm sorry if I've been giving you laughable missions, but believe me when I say that all this time I've been trying to either convince the Fuhrer or find a way to get you out." The General looks down while he removes his hand from the young alchemist's shoulder. The latter, meanwhile, is astounded.

"The next State Alchemist examinations are next week. Be present there and at the end of the event you will have the form signed." While Mustang moves to sit behind his desk once again, the older Elric frowns and looks at the carpet beneath his leather boots. He thinks his options, the pros and cons. On one hand, the longest this could take would be two weeks and he would be out of Central, forever. He would have the tranquil life he has been craving for almost five years and even if he won't be having any children or a wife, he would have a chance to look after Al's children after he gets the courage to ask Winry to marry him. He would have a good life… a lonely life.

The blond looks up just as Mustangs sits down. He looks at him intensely and his frown deepens. A lonely life indeed. On the other hand, there would be no General Roy Mustang.

"If you go Full Metal, make sure to wear the uniform. The Fuhrer will be there."

Maybe he should ask for a desk job… no. If he does, and he stays in Central, Al will stay as well. Al won't go find his happiness until Edward has his too. It's not fair to ask that from him, to stay and live lonely like his older brother. His brother has already sacrificed so much for him in the past eight years, so it's about time he sacrifices some things so his brother won't end up lonely like him.

So he makes up his mind when Roy's eye find his. He nods and leaves.

But before he can open the door, the General calls his name one more time and he looks back to see the face that has haunted his dreams, his fantasies, his life.

"I forgot to mention, Full Metal. One of the candidates will be staying with you, Fuhrer's orders. Ask Colonel Hawkeye for further information." The General smirks when the blond glares at him and when he shuts the door he does it with enough force that the windows shake.

Once outside of the General's private office, Edward is faced with another problem.

Jean Havoc.

"Hey, Ed. How did it go?" Said Captain walks towards Edward before he gets a chance to leave the main office. He sighs softly. He doesn't want to talk to Jean right now, not after seeing Roy. But he has to, unless he wants to worry Jean further. They've been going out for almost a year now, but to be honest, Edward doesn't want to anymore. Is not that he doesn't like Jean; he does, just not like that… not like he does for a certain dark haired General.

"Hey, Jean." He pauses before he answers.

"I'll be leaving in almost two weeks, if my calculations are correct." _I hope._ He laughs nervously while he scratches the back of his head.

They haven't talked about what is going to happen to their relationship once Edward is granted his leave, and he knows he should talk it over with the blond Lieutenant, but some childish part of him wants to leave without saying a word. It will be hard on the Lieutenant when he does leave; it was him who sought out Edward, after all. Almost a year into the relationship and he still doesn't know why he agreed to it. Maybe some part of him thought that if he went out with Jean… how naïve. Mustang wouldn't have paid more attention to him just for fucking one of his subordinates.

"Oh, well, I guess I better take advantage of those two weeks, eh?" Havoc smiles shyly, knowing that Edward will reject him.

"Apparently I will be having one of the candidates for the examination at my place…" The soldier tries not to show his disappointment when the alchemist does reject him, but Edward sees through it.

"Let me ask Riza when he will arrive so we can plan ahead, alright?" He hates seeing disappointment on anyone's face so he tries to do his best to change it.

"Hey, Hawkeye." The alchemist calls out while he moves towards her desk. Since the moment the blond man entered the main office, her focus has been on him, trying to decipher the enigma that he still is. So when he calls out to her, she already knows what he will ask for and hands him out the information he needs. He smiles at her knowingly. They haven't been friends for eight years for nothing.

He thanks her and then reads the information on the paper.

_Lieutenant Colonel Elric, Full Metal Alchemist,_

_You have been notified by your commanding officer of the arrangements that will take place the following June 30th. The following candidate shall be staying at your residence due to lack of space in the Central Headquarters' barracks. _

_Thank you for your disposition._

_Burnell Almscroft, Deputy advisor._

_Alek Veldenstop, 20 years of age, will arrive at exactly 0700, main Central terminal on June 30th._

The candidate arrives in one day. He knows what this mean. He looks at Jean and gives him the best smile he has.

"I guess we can go out tonight." The Captain brightens considerably and grins at the younger blond. Without thinking, he walks towards the alchemist until the younger one has to look up to see the other's face. He reaches with his left hand to touch the side of alchemist face, threading his fingers in the blond hair of his lover, while his right hand holds his waist. Jean is about to lean down when he looks over at Hawkeye and at her nod he looks back at Edward and leans down until their lips touch. Without knowing, he drops the paper to the floor.

Jean intended it to be a small kiss, just a touch of lips to show his appreciation for the younger blond. However, after feeling Jean's feelings for him with just one touch of lips, Edward is overwhelmed. His hands move from his side to Jean's shoulders and then his flesh one to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Jean doesn't complain. Instead, he pulls Edward closer to his body until they are flush against each other. Jean opens his mouth and teases Edward's lower lip with his tongue until the alchemist's mouth opens to let the other in. They explore each other's mouth with loving touches of the tongue, but it is soon short-lived when someone coughs and they are forced to part from their heated kiss.

They both turn to see the General's door wide open with an indignant General standing there blocking the path. Edward is taken aback by the frown he sees on the General's, usually stoic, face. Though, before he can figure out the older man's expression it soon vanishes.

"Captain, I shouldn't remind you about the consequences that kind of behavior in the office brings, should I?" Cold. There is no other word to describe the General's voice when he speaks to his Captain and the glare justifies his words. It's no secret that a few months before Jean Havoc asked Edward Elric out for the first time, the General and the Captain had their first fallout. In a sadistic kind of way, sometimes Edward thinks it is because of him they are fighting, but the two of them assure him that it is not his fault. However, the reason for their grudge remains a mystery. Except for Hughes and Hawkeye.

"No, sir. My apologies, sir." Havoc glares back at his commanding officer but doesn't back down from their internal fight. Edward looks from one man to the other, and frowns when Jean kisses his temple before stepping back though not before looking at Mustang. He goes back to his desk to continue working with a smirk on his face and Edward shudders at the look of that smirk.

"Your place tonight then, Ed?" The smirk is still in place yet he is not looking at the blond, but rather at the raven-haired man that still holds his place at the door.

"Y-yeah." He stutters for a second. His frown is still in place, not liking the way Jean's smirk widens at his answer. However, he looks back at Mustang when he calls his name.

"Come with me." He raises an eyebrow, his frown disappearing. Well, that's new. The General is already moving towards the other door to make his exit, expecting the younger blond to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"You don't have a uniform, do you? I though I should go with you to get one, seeing as I already finished my paperwork for today. I might as well do something productive for the rest of my day." He looks at Hawkeye and smirks at her. Edward looks back just in time to see Hawkeye trying to hide her smile and shaking her head.

"Alright." He agrees. There is no point in arguing once more with the General. Before he leaves, he looks one more time at Jean, spotting a frown on the blond's face.

"Dinner at my place, okay?" He smiles just to see Havoc smile instead of frown and he succeeds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Your uniform will be ready in two days time, Lieutenant Colonel." The tailor informs the young alchemist and he takes his receipt. The entire walk down to the tailor's office and then the rest of the time he got measured, Mustang didn't say another word. Not to him at least. He turns around and sees Mustang having small talk with another soldier; he doesn't know who he is. As he approaches, the other soldier takes his leave.

"You ready?" The Flame Alchemist asks before he gets a chance to speak. He nods and then squeaks, manly of course, when the General starts leaving.

"W-wait! That's it?" He speaks before thinking. Then he looks mortified and gapes at the General.

"A-ah, well, you see… I know you are busy, ya know… doing, whatever you do in your free time… ahahaha, forget I said anything…" He starts laughing nervously while playing with his ponytail until one piece of hair gets stuck on one automailed finger. He groans when he tries to pull away and then curses at his clumsiness.

"Here, let me help." He feels Mustang at his side and pulling string of hair free from his automail. He is thankful but at the same time nervous for the closeness.

"There, your feminine hair has been saved from the evil clutches of your automail." Edward snorts but smiles. Mustang just smirks back at him.

"So, before you started rambling on about my free days, I was going out for lunch. Thought you might want to come with me, maybe I should have asked first. Don't know how Captain Havoc might feel about it, though." The General is playing with his words, but the blond alchemist is too lost in the voice to hear the real meaning behind Mustang's words.

"Ah, it's just lunch, right? I don't think Jean, I mean, Captain Havoc would mind." He tries to grin but comes out rather awkward thanks to his nervousness. The General just smiles inwardly. Caught.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They take a car to a restaurant not too far from Headquarters since it's raining outside. Once they reach the restaurant, they are immediately seated. Edward has the slight suspicion it has something to do with the General and his ways to lure anyone of the female species to his bed with just a fake but still a killer smile. Thankfully, though, the waiter is a man. They have been talking about the upcoming examinations until Edward's courage decided to take a leap of faith and mentioned Jean Havoc.

"I still don't understand your animosity towards Jean. You used to be friends at some point." The blond takes a sip of his wine while he looks at Mustang from the rim of the glass to see his reaction. He is not disappointed. Roy stops from taking a bite off his food and glances at Edward before he moves the fork once again until the piece of meat disappears inside his mouth. Once he finishes chewing, he looks back at Edward.

"'Used to' being the key word, Full Metal." And he resumes eating. Edward frowns but is not easily deterred from knowing why his lover and his love interest hate each other.

"Yeah, I know. But, I mean, how is it that you two hate each other and yet he still protects you."

"So you want me to kick him out of my team?" He won't look at the blond that sits across from him and what makes the young alchemist's frown deepen is that he doesn't seem bother at all by their conversation and continues eating calmly.

"That's not what I said and you know it. Jeez, why do you have to make everything so difficult? Just apologize, even if it wasn't your fault. Always worked with Al." He has already finished eating and doesn't mind waiting on Mustang. If it had been Jean, he would have been stealing small bites from his food. But he has to remind himself that the person sitting in front of him is not Jean.

"You are right, Edward. It wouldn't be so difficult if people would stop prying into someone else's business. It's my fight with Havoc, not you, so don't worry about it."

"But I do worry about it because it's you two! If it had been you and Hughes fighting, then I know that Gracia would have done something already. But it's not you and Hughes, it's you and Jean, the most thickheaded men I have ever known." Mustang snorts softly at the last part.

"But I'm serious. I don't want you two fighting for something stupid, and I am very sure it is stupid and not worth it." They stare at each other for a few moments before Mustang picks up his glass of wine and instead of tacking a sip, he smiles… a sad smile.

"Poets always write about how at some point in life the things you love the most are the things you lose, and at first you don't care because it's right in front of you." He raises his head and stares at Edward for a few more moments before he continues.

"But once it's gone, you start to miss it and you realize what a fool you were for letting it go." His words are soft, but his hand on top of his is even softer. His thumb is caressing his hand and at every move he feels his face getting hotter and hotter. Edward has no doubt that his face at that moment is beyond crimson now. He opens his mouth to answer but before he can utter a sound, the waiter arrives. Edward takes that chance to take his hand back and excuses himself to the loo.

Once inside the men's bathroom, Edward starts taking deep breaths but when it doesn't work he goes to the sink to splash water on his face. Once done, he looks at his reflection on the mirror and frowns when he sees the present blush across his cheeks. Getting frustrated with himself, he splashes more water on his face to cool it down. After a few more minutes of repeating this act, Edward starts talking to himself to stay calm.

" I can't believe that bastard! He knows I'm with Jean, why would he freaking hold my hand! Whoa, hold it there, Elric. He was _not_ holding your hand! Maybe you had a fly on your hand and because you were _gawking_ like an idiot he decided to slap it away. Wait, he did nothing of the sort. He fucking touched my hand! Argh! What the hell! What? Is he going to kiss you now, Elric? Shut up! Just stop fantasizing about him! You should be thinking about Jean, not the General Bastard. Okay, deep breaths. One. Two. Fuck this shit."

"Um, sir?" He turns around to see the waiter at the door. Edward doesn't know for how long the waiter has been there and seriously hopes that it hasn't been long for it would be embarrassing explaining his outburst to someone who wouldn't understand.

"Yeah?"

"Um, the General has already left, sir. Said he had business to attend at Headquarters." The alchemist frowns. So the bastard left him? Very well.

"He paid then?" He asks the waiter and at his nod he grins, however the grin is awfully misplaced since he is still frowning.

"Thank you." The waiter leaves with one last look at the blond and once the door closes, Edward looks back to his reflection and his grin widens.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He arrives home half an hour after leaving the restaurant. His mood has changed since stepping out of the restaurant and getting himself drenched thanks to the pouring rain. He blames it all on the General.

However, once he opens the door, his mood changes once again. Al is home, and he has a fire going in the fireplace.

"Hey, Al! I'm home!" There is no need to yell, but habits are hard to break. He takes off his trench coat, and slips off his boots. He hears his brother's welcome from the kitchen and he walks towards there. Once inside he sees Al cooking and just now he notices that it smells wonderful. Once Al finishes stirring whatever he is cooking in the pot he turns to look at his brother.

"Brother, you are dripping and I just cleaned." His words were meant to be harsh but lack of a certain evilness his brother just doesn't have, and the smile on his mouth makes him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go change then." The house his brother and him live in is small, with just two rooms, one bathroom, the kitchen with the added table and chairs and the sitting room. They don't need anything bigger, just enough room for the two of them.

Edward leaves to take a shower and once he finishes he goes back outside to watch his brother cook. It always calmed him. They stay like that for a few more minutes before Al breaks the silence and starts asking his brother about his day. He knows his brother asks because he is genuinely concerned about his doings, but there is the unmistakable tone in his brother's words that he wants to know whether Edward got his leave granted or not. But he doesn't want to fight with his little brother, so instead of answering the unsaid question he changes the subject.

"Jean is coming for dinner." There are two wars within the Elric household, one being Edward's leave and the other Jean Havoc. But at the moment, Edward would rather argue with Al about Jean instead of seeing disappointment on his face for not getting the leave signed. Alphonse stops cooking to look pointedly at his older brother.

"I'm guessing he is spending the night as well." It's a statement and a bitter one. Al has no problems with Jean; he just has a problem with the fact that Jean is going out with Edward, because he knows just whom his brother would rather date. And it's not right to lead a person on.

"I'm not sure. It depends if we are having seafood for dinner." The tempered blond tries to joke with his brother, but he is not successful in making him laugh.

"No, we are eating porridge." And Alphonse turns back to keep cooking. Edward just sighs softly and is about to leave when his brother speaks again.

"If he is spending the night, I hope you are quiet. Last time you weren't." Edward flushes from embarrassment but understands why his brother is mad at him.

"Why didn't you say something?" It's stupid for him to ask and he knows he is just giving his brother more ammunition to their fight.

"I didn't know you wanted me to interrupt you while you are having sexual intercourse with another man just to remind you that you are not living alone. Thanks for letting me know, though, I'll keep it in mind." Edward groans in frustration and runs a hand over his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I know you are mad but you don't have to be an ass about it." He regrets saying that after he finishes talking but he is too prideful, even with his brother, to back down or apologize properly.

"Oh, so I'm being an ass about it?" Al turns around once more to glare at his brother while his hand still holds the spatula he is using for cooking.

"I'm not the one screaming-" He stops suddenly and gapes at Edward for a few seconds before he leaves the spatula on the counter and approaches Edward.

"You went out with him, didn't you?" He tries to play coy but he knows whom his brother is speaking of.

"I-no, why would I? I just went to give him my report and that's it. I didn't spend more time than it is neces-."

"Don't lie to me Edward Elric! I know you spent more time with him, if not why is your hand twitching?" The older blond looks down at his flesh hand, and in fact, it is twitching. He clenches his hand in a fist to stop the twitching but his brother already saw it. Earlier that day, his hand had been trembling as well and instead of thinking it might be his illness he blamed it on exhaustion.

"How long were you with him?" His brother asks again, but this time softly while he takes Edward's fist in his hands.

"I don't know, he came with me to get a uniform and then we went to get lunch until the bastard- Never mind." He looks away from his brother, not wanting to see the disappointment written on his face. He broke a rule and he knows it.

"Did you have a breakdown before coming here?" He nods. Alphonse sighs and then starts rubbing his fist until Edward opens his hand.

"You need to take two." Edward looks up so fast that he hurts his neck. But he doesn't care; he is more worried about what his brother just said.

"No." He whispers.

"Brother-"

"No. You don't understand, Al. I hate those things!" He takes his hand from his brother and rubs it himself with the automail one. He is then reminded of his lunch with the General and his hand starts twitching again.

"I know you hate them, but it will make you feel better. You were getting better before today! I'll stay with you until you wake up." He takes his brother's hand once again and Edward resigns himself. He knows he just lost the fight. So he nods.

Alphonse moves away to open a cabinet at the far end of the kitchen and pulls out a small white bottle. He opens it and pulls out two blue pills. He returns the bottle to its place before going back to Edward.

"Come on." And pulls his brother's hand so he will follow him. Alphonse takes him to his bedroom and tells him to lie down and then hands him the two pills.

"Please don't leave Jean outside, I don't want to worry him further." The younger of the two just nods before older one swallows the pills and rests his head on the pillow.

It doesn't take long for the Full Metal Alchemist to fall asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He feels groggy when he wakes up and he wants to fall asleep once again but someone nudges his shoulder. He looks at his side and sees Jean lying down next to him. The drug is still in effect for he does not care that Alphonse is not the one next to him, however, if it weren't for those pills he would have been freaking out. But he doesn't and instead smiles at Jean.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Havoc asks the drugged blond and receives another smile that makes his heart ache.

"Fine. More than fine." Edward sits up and hovers over Jean. He touches his cheek with his flesh hand and then runs his fingers over the blond's hair. He leans down and nudges his nose with the other man's playfully until he starts laughing.

"Maybe I should go for your brother." The Captain says anxiously. He understands Edward's condition, yet sometimes it freaks him out.

"Mmm, no need. Just go for some lube." And he laughs again while kissing and nipping his way down Jean's neck. At first, Havoc tries to stop him, but it's useless.

"Ed, I don't think your brother-"

"He just said to keep it down, don't worry about it. Now, isn't it time you do something too?" He says teasingly and kisses Jean hard on the mouth. And Jean doesn't complain anymore, instead he answers Edward's kisses with his own.

They tease each other with their tongues, their hands all over each other, rubbing and gripping. It's not enough. Edward starts opening Jean's shirt fiercely and groans out loud when he is rewarded with the expanse of smooth skin. He goes back to kissing, but this time his lover's chest and then moves to lick Jean's right nipple while his automail hand plays with the left one. Beneath him, he hears Jean moan low on his throat and he decides he wants to hear more of that sound. He moves from his nipples down to the soldier's belt where he removes it slowly to tease the older man. Once the pants are free of the belt, Edward throws it to the side and focuses now on the very obvious bulge. He touches it with one finger, moving it up and down until one hand stops him and he looks up. He sees Jean's unfocused eyes staring at his own and he reaches up to kiss him once again, slowly at first, trying to get a taste of his mouth before trying to quick the pace. Meanwhile, his hand is still rubbing the bulge on the soldier's pants.

Edward kisses him one last time before moving down again and, while looking at Jean, licks the bulge slowly one, two, three times before he unbuttons the pants and pulls down the zipper. He licks his navel before reaching for the erection and playing with it while making it leak a bit. Jean groans and moans but tries to keep it low so as not to bother Alphonse, who is in the other room.

After a few playful strokes, Edward decides to go for his gift and licks the head, still looking straight at Jean and watching his reaction while he licks and sucks his erection.

"Ed… ugh… come here." Jean decides to stop Edward before it's too much and he explodes on the blond's mouth. Edward gives him two more painfully slow licks before pulling up and kissing Jean. They stay locked like that until they are panting heavily against each other's mouth. Then, Jean flips Edward so he is now underneath him and starts undressing him. Once Edward is free of all clothing, Jean does the same and removes his socks and pants.

He leans down and kisses Edward a few times before moving to the side table and opening the cabinet to take out the lube. Once done, he returns to being on top of Edward and grins at him, receiving the same response.

Edward is careful to keep the automail out of Jean's reach, seeing as it's freezing but knows that later Jean will love the cool against his skin. Jean opens the lube and squeezes some of it out until his hand is coated with it and then puts it aside. He coats his fingers well and then reaches a little farther down until he finds the holes he loves so much. He traces a finger on the surface of it, loving Edward's moans when he does this, and then slowly pushes the digit in until it is buried all the way to his knuckle. Edward writhes and moans, loving the feeling of the intrusion but wanting more. Jean doesn't waste more time and pushes another finger in. Once the two fingers are inside Edward, Jean stars moving them in and out until the long-haired blond has to bite his hand to keep from moaning louder.

"Jean… enough… ah Jean!... Just do it… oh god… Je-ah!" Three of Jean's fingers are already moving in and out of the alchemist's hole and just as Edward tells him to stop, he does and once more opens the lube bottle to coat his red erection. He positions himself between Edward's legs and slowly pushes in. They've been doing this for so long that Edward no longer needs to wait long for Jean to start moving once he is fully inside and this time is no different. The pace starts slowly at first, just a few careful strokes until Edward reaches down to grip at Jean's hips and forces him to move faster, and faster he moves. They both moan, but Jean is trying to keep quiet while Edward is lost in his lust. He tries biting his hand again to keep quiet, but the pleasure is too much, and suddenly, Jean hits his prostate. He screams until Jean leans down to kiss his mouth shut. They grip each other tight while Jean still moves on top of him, keeping the same rhythm but soon it gets to be too much. They are almost there, just a few more strokes and they will be. Jean moves to Edward's neck and buries his face on his hair and doesn't stop moving even when Edward touches him with his automail.

"Oh god… Jean… I'm close… I'm- oh god… ah! Roy!" Edward screams as he climaxes and he doesn't notice the mistake he has made. Jean is shocked at what he has just heard but the pressure around his cock from Edward's orgasm is too much and he too, reaches his climax.

After a few seconds, Jean removes himself from Edward and falls to his side so he doesn't crush him with his weight. They lie there next to each other, trying to catch their breaths before Jean decides it's better if he voices his worries.

"Ed, what was that, just now?"

"Huh? Oh, well, it was sex. Why? I could show you again, but I don't think I can." Jean is about to interrupt him, but doesn't. He wants to believe he imagined it, but he knows he didn't. He looks over at Edward and sees him trying to dose off. Before he does, Jean speaks again.

"No, Ed, I don't mean about that. I mean about you screaming Mustang's name while I was screwing you." Edward looks shocked, more so than Jean, yet he doesn't know how to explain this one. He has no idea why he screamed Roy's name and until now he realizes he actually did.

"Look, Jean, I don't-"

"Are you fucking him?" Edward just gapes at him; not believing what Jean is accusing him for.

"You are kidding, right? As if I could! That man is as straight as a fucking pole!" It is the wrong thing to say and he knows this but once again, he doesn't apologize or try to make himself clear.

"So you are not denying that you wish you would?"

"I-Jean! Stop twisting my words!"

"No! Just tell me the truth, damn it! Do you think about him while I fuck you? While I fucking kiss you?" They start getting loud while they argue, but neither of them worries about that. Instead of waiting for an answer, Havoc gets up and starts putting on his clothes. Edward stays on the bed while he watches Jean get dressed, all the while thinking about what to say to fix this mess. Just when Jean is putting on his shirt, does he talk.

"Jean, just let me explain." Again, wrong thing to say. Havoc looks back to him with such anger in his eyes that Edward is taken aback and flinches.

"Let you explain what, exactly? That you want another man? Don't bother, I don't want to hear your lies." He finishes dressing up and he turns to leave. Edward finally jumps down the bed to put at least some underwear on.

"Jean, wait!" But he doesn't. He continues walking until he is out of the front door with Edward hot on his heels.

"Jean!" Its still pouring outside but neither soldier cares. Edward reaches for Havoc's arm, but the latter just pushes him away to keep walking but doesn't realize that his push was a bit too rough and strong and Edward slips and falls down.

Edward stays there, on the wet pavement with rain making fake tears since he is unable to cry for Jean. Then someone reaches for him and he looks back to see his brother's worried face.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." But he doesn't go inside before looking back at the empty street once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Next update will be up in a few days, no worries! Thanks for reading and sticking around! :D


End file.
